Glaze Wonderglitter
Glaze Wonderglitter, or called Grace by her friends, is a fanon character and one of the newest racers. She is created by VanellopeVonSchweetzFan. Her theme is sour lemons and purple cake. Her signature kart is the Glazy Rocket, and she is similliar to Adorabeezle Winterpop from Sugar Rush. Appearance Glaze is a young girl with fair skin, dark peach cheeks, yellow hair, and blue eyes, like Adorabeezle Winterpop. She wears a purple and green muffy jacket, yellow t-shirt, purple skirt, and purple&green muffy shoes. Story Glaze was first seen in a new fraternity named Sugary Girls in Sugar Rush, and she is the last member who was going on the fraternity. First meeting them, the fraternity members greeted, and asked to join them for the last. Glaze joins that sweet Sugary Girls fraternity. The next day, Taffyta Muttonfudge and Vanellope Von Schweetz was racing together, they found Glaze as the last member of Sugary Girls. Vanellope marked her as a racer, and she appears in the select screen of Sugar Rush, Litwak's Arcade. Glaze has a Sugary Girls pink sweater. She has 25 badges after working and joining the fraternity. Sugar Rush will own many fraternities, but the popular one is Sugary Girls, the pink fraternity. Glaze was pretty good at racing, and no one's gonna bully her. Some of the Sugar Rush citizens and racers like her, and Glaze has a stand too filled with assorted fans. Her fans are candy citizens with green and purple colour, just like Glaze's theme and clothing. Glaze seems to be excited on things, especially on adventures. She was planned to appear in the upcoming fanfiction of adventures, Sugar Rush of Evilside, or known as Sugar Rush 2nd Dimension. It's about Vanellope Von Schweetz and the other racers, also including the Sugary Girls fraternity and Glaze, found their 2nd dimension of themselves that's evil and bad. To save Sugar Rush that's want to be ruled by Queen of Darkside. However, Glaze and the other racers will have an amazing adventure saving Sugar Rush's game life before the arcade opens. Quotes (Throws cola drink from her mouth) "WHAT?!?!?!?!" "Woo! This adventure looks great." (in Sugar Rush 2nd Dimension) "I don't know why I have a big hat!" "Step off outta my way, you're attacking our place, and you don't know whatcha doin'!" "Hewoo everybody, this is a fraternity or not??" "What the nuts?!?!?!?!" "Don't ask meh!" "My name's not Gas, you wrong listening person." "Ha Queens like that won't beat!" "EEE! STICKY SPLITTY!" "Finally! A new badgey!" "Love this stuff, Violetie!" Trivia *Glaze's name was planned to be Grace, but it becomes her other name by her friends. *Glaze looks like a random-style girl, but creator found the way how to make her theme. *Her hair was planned to be like Isabella Rainbowglitter's hair. Gallery The_Glazy_rocket.png|Glaze's kart. Her kart is similliar to Adorabeezle Winterpop's, but recoloured pink and green. Glaze Wonderglitter request.jpeg|Glaze by MrHaliboot from DeviantART. Icy and glazey.jpg|Glaze posing with Creamer by Toffetia123 Category:Characters Category:VanellopeVonSchweetzFan's Fan Games / Characters Category:VanellopeVonSchweetzFan's Fanon Characters Category:Fanon